


A hearty meal for a day's work

by HeroHikara



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Death, Cruelty, Detailed Digestion, Digestion, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Male Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), Miner's Guild Plotline Referenced, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, Not a Warrior of Light, Oral Vore, Original Character Death(s), Scat, Suspension Of Disbelief, Taunting, Teasing, Vore, Why Did I Write This?, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroHikara/pseuds/HeroHikara
Summary: “No, this is the spot. So tell me adventurer, do you still want to help out the mining guild?” He turned towards her slowly, crossing his arms over his chest as if sizing her up.Which made Kihlu’s tail puff in anger, “I told you as much last time! I’ll do any job you got for me, better’n you can, just like before. I’m serious about this guild and you can’t scare me away so easily!”Or:Wide Gulley is sick of all these upstart adventurers joining the guild and just giving up after a few days, so he starts taking matters into his own hands.
Kudos: 12





	A hearty meal for a day's work

**Author's Note:**

> If you weren't paying attention to the tags, this story involves vore, detailed descriptions of a person being digested, detailed description of the aftermath of said digestion, and a hearty suspension of disbelief. Really, if this is not your thing, just turn back now.
> 
> Out of mercy, I did put the disposal under a line break so if you like vore but don't like the aftermath? Stop there.

“Another challenge for me?” The violet haired keeper scoffed with a smirk, “I thought you learned after I brought back the Wyvern Obsidian you asked for.” Of course Alberta hadn’t been the one to tell her there was a new order, no, this time Wide Gulley came to her personally. He was full of confidence still, just like before their last challenge.

“Actually I have a job for you, follow me out to the field- we can discuss it there.” He turned to walk for the gate leading out of Ul’dah, leaving the young woman to shrug and follow. Maybe he’d seen she’s more dedicated than the usual fare who showed up for a free pickaxe and left. If that was the case, it’d explain why he wasn’t hostile anymore.

As they walked towards the mines, Kihlu made a game of trying to walk in his dusty footprints left on the sun-baked path towards Hammerlea, his strides were long but it was no wonder why. The imprint of her foot in his barely took up a third of the print. The size difference didn’t surprise her, she was small for a Keeper and her mother had regularly teased that what Kihlu didn’t have in height she had in chest. It wasn’t until they were close to the same place where she’d found the regular obsidian that something didn’t feel right. Instead of heading towards the mines he led her off the beaten path, to a small spot hidden from the guards by the Hammers or any of the miners nearby. “Why are we all the way over here? Shouldn’t we keep heading past the Hammers?”

“No, this is the spot. So tell me adventurer, do you still want to help out the mining guild?” He turned towards her slowly, crossing his arms over his chest as if sizing her up.

Which made Kihlu’s tail puff in anger, “I told you as much last time! I’ll do any job you got for me, better’n you can, just like before. I’m serious about this guild and you can’t scare me away so easily!”

“Good, I was hoping you’d say that.” He grinned enough to put the keeper at ease, “This job I have for you is going to be long and hard, I’m going to be putting you to work all day like a real miner. The conditions won’t be the best, you’ll be under a lot of pressure, but I’m sure you’ll see it through to the end.” He uncrossed his arms and thumped his gut with a smirk. “You in?”

“You bet! I’m ready for anything you got for me.” She stepped forward to give him a thumbs up, only for him to grab her wrist. “Ah- what’re you doing big guy?”

“I’m helping you to your new position.” Suddenly that smirk seemed more dangerous than confident, “The Concern put in a massive order of ore and I need myself a big meal to keep me going the whole damn day.” Kihlu tensed the claws of her free hand to try and swipe at his, but only found herself caught by both wrists, his large hand easily wrapping around both arms to lift her from the ground. “I want to stay the Mining Guild’s top worker, for that I need to work hard and get rid of you. This is just an easy way to kill two dodo with one stone.”

The keeper aimed a kick for his gut, and for a moment it winded him enough that he threw her to the ground. Unfortunately the boon was short lived. Her head hit rock instead of sand and by the time she shook off the blow to stand and run he had both hands clasped around her upper body. “Let me go you fuckin’ ass!”

“You said you’d do any job to help the guild. This is helping the guild, with you in my stomach I won’t have to take a break until there’s nothing left of you. If you left now you’d be an oathbreaker- like any other adventurer.” This time he held her facing away from him, and none of her attempts to kick backwards were landing. Time was running out too, he’d begun to guide her head towards his mouth as if about to take a bite from a massive sandwich.

Instead her world went dark, by the time Kihlu’s mismatched green and gold eyes adjusted to the hints of light she could make out from between the Roegadyn’s teeth, a sickeningly loud gulp pulled her down into the throat of the larger man. He was actually doing it, she’d thought it was a hazing joke, maybe, but no. He was actually swallowing, squeezing her shoulders so tight it felt like one popped out of place to get her inside him as quick as possible.

The young keeper had no idea what to do, she tried to kick but her legs couldn’t connect with anything, her arms were pinned to her sides by his hands and made her claws useless. During the altercation he’d managed to rip her pickaxe away and she wasn’t carrying any other weapons. Once he got her into his gut, Kihlu was sure she’d never get back out again. Her only hope was that he found her too much to swallow and spat her back out. Even now she could feel his teeth scraping her breasts through the tunic she’d been wearing, sinking into the soft flesh enough to hold her in place while he slid his hands down to keep feeding her body to his gullet.

The fact that he was swallowing her down clothes and all? It terrified her, they were inexpensive cloth and cheap leather, nothing that could protect her from the volatile acids of an empty stomach. The only thing that scared her more than being eaten clothes and all were the noises coming from below her. She was upside down and traveling towards the loud rumbling growls filling her ears. With nothing else to focus her mind on as she felt her breasts finally enveloped by the humid warmth of Wide Gulley’s mouth? Kihlu finally began to sob, trying to beg despite having no idea if he could hear or understand her. “Please- I don’t want to be food! Stop! Spit me out! I’ll leave! I won’t come back! I just want to go home!”

Except now that he’d worked past her shoulders and bosom, the rest of her was following faster. The only response she got to her cries was the pace picking up, her head finally hitting what felt like a wall until it opened around her ears and the scent of acid hit her nose. Meanwhile Gulley’s hands were around her thighs and his teeth were working over the curve of her ass and groin. As his mouth worked down her legs, her head worked through the ring of muscle into his stomach. Her last stop for a while. She felt his hands slide the shoes right off her feet, but in a sick way that made sense. They were ash patterns, made from wood and rubber. Much harder to digest than the leather and cloth the rest of her was in.

Up until now she’d barely been able to squirm, her kicks stopped by first his hands then his mouth. Now she could feel his tongue on her ankles and knew he’d be swallowing them down to join the rest of her soon. All she could do was try to twist her body so she wasn’t stuck upside down in his stomach as he- twelve preserve he’d really eaten her. She was going to die here, cramped and burning in his stomach. Her head already felt like it was tingling just from hitting and rubbing against the slick walls as more of her was deposited into the cramped stomach.

She choked out another sob by the time her legs joined her, feeling lucky to have managed to get herself somewhat upright, even if it meant she was hugging her knees in the end. “Gulley please- please I promise I won’t get in the way again. Just let me go.” Kihlu knew it was pointless to beg, but it was all she could do. He really had dislocated one of her arms in his haste to swallow her down. She could feel it any time she tried to squirm and quickly gave up her struggles in favor of avoiding more pain. At least, she tried- until suddenly the space got a lot closer as the air the Roegadyn swallowed with her was ushered out in a quake-like belch.

“You may be good, but you’re still an adventurer.” Wide Gulley chuckled softly, rubbing his Miqo’te filled gut as the young woman inside squirmed weakly in the tight space. “This is the best thing you can do for the guild, provide energy for a real miner to work from dawn to dusk. With your help, I might not even need dinner.” The Roegadyn couldn’t stop a second roaring belch of his breakfast settling into place, even patting his rounded gut a few times to help get out the last few pockets of air. “Mmm, I’m glad you agree. I’ll see you after work, adventurer.”

He gave no indication he’d even heard her pleas, not as she was swallowed and not as she settled in his stomach. Or that he even cared as he picked up his pickaxe and sledgehammer to head the rest of the way to the mine. Despite how full his stomach felt, the woman in his stomach barely made a bulge. Not a single person would recognize that the bump on his stomach, easily dismissed as a food baby or just a really hearty breakfast, was really the Keeper that Alberta had been sending out on jobs. It was easy to lose himself in work with a full stomach and a tune on his lips. An hour into the day he’d already forgotten about the adventurer.

On Kihlu’s part, it was hell. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as any Keeper’s would, but it didn’t make the situation any better. Her body felt like it was tingling, but after what felt like hours of rhythmic contractions and whatever song Wide Gulley was singing reverberating through her prison, she could feel her ass and feet starting to itch. Sure signs that the acids were getting to work on breaking down her ash gray skin to reach the tender pink flesh underneath. By now the natural materials of her clothes had already been broken down, melting right off her body and joining the slurry of acids and muck slowly filling the hardworking organ.

She’d almost admire how quickly and efficiently it wore down the cloth wrapped meal inside it if she weren’t the meal in question.

Instead she sobbed softly instead, unable to squirm enough against the walls of Gulley’s gut to so much as struggle. The stomach was brutal in how it churned around her, tenderizing her body with pressure and acid combined. Even the steady beat of the Roegadyn’s heart combined with the shiver-inducing gurgles and groans of the organ entrapping her wasn’t enough to lull her into a last sleep. Time marched on, tears stopped flowing from dehydration, and her body began to itch fiercely. Her violet hair and fur had started to fall out by the time her ears picked up on a conversation.

“Hey Gulley! The whistle blew, ain’t ya gonna stop fer lunch?” One of the other miners, of course, maybe they’d notice if she tried to call for help. She started to scream, but at the same time a loud belch robbed her of enough air to cry out.

“Not today, I had meself a huge breakfast. Might keep me going til dinner at this rate.” Kihlu closed her eyes tight, he didn’t have to. Not today. She was breakfast, lunch, and if the fates were cruel, dinner.

“Not gonna say I ain’t jealous. What’d you eat to keep you going past lunch break?”

“Just a big hearty meal, mostly meat, protein for energy. I might have a few pints tonight though, we’ll see how I feel once the day’s over.” They exchanged pleasantries but Kihlu felt hollow, a hearty meaty breakfast. That’s all she was now. She had no more tears left to shed, not when her last chance at salvation left, and not when the Roegadyn thumped his gut a few more times, laughing to himself hard enough to make her prison shake. “You hear that adventurer? I can still feel you tryin’ to get comfy in there. You learned your place real quick. You won’t mind goin’ out for drinks after work, right? We can celebrate a good day’s haul together, I’ll even order you one. I’ll make sure it gets to you, not that you’ll be around to enjoy it.”

This time she bit back another sob, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of making her cry. Maybe she could ignore him or block him out, focus on something else. Anything else. Except now the only thing to focus on was how much her body was starting to sting. The last time she’d felt anything like this, it was her first day mining and she’d stayed out in the hot desert sun all day. Her forest-born skin wasn’t built for it, and she’d gotten burned, only to spend the next few days unable to bear the feel of cloth on her skin.

Itching started to give way to discomfort- then pain. Even though her face had been the first thing covered in acid, she’d been cradling it behind her arms and between her knees. Keeping the acids out of her eyes even as her hair had fallen out in clumps around her. Instead the skin that had been submerged in the slowly growing acids was starting to split, leaving Kihlu desperate to struggle against the inevitable.

Except all her desperate squirms only made the pain worse, her body breaking faster under the strain. After five minutes of panic, the keeper was in more pain than she’d ever experienced before, and without her wand she had no way to try and heal. Gulley’s gut had been gentle with her before, this was torture; but instead of trying to end her life and spare her this misery, Gulley was regularly burping up air and swallowing down more to keep her from suffocating quietly. The mining guild’s rising star had no mercy for his meal, if anything, Kihlu suspected he was enjoying her struggles.

Finally, she broke down and started to beg again, “No more- please no more, I learned my lesson! I know my place! I’m meat- I’m food. I’m just food please! Please make it stop. It hurts- it hurts so much.”

For the first time in what felt like days, the rocking motions stopped and she felt him tapping his gut again. “We’re barely halfway through the day- you’re throwing in the towel just like that? Shame, I was almost enjoying that energy.” He didn’t have to speak up for her to hear, Kihlu felt his voice in her bones. “I guess I have time to take a bathroom break.” She couldn’t tell what was going on now, his body was swaying side to side, and all she knew was every jostle of his gut hurt. Every step, every rocking motion, every belly pat. Her body was on fire, and the acids were starting to get where they shouldn’t be. Between her legs already felt like it was frying, she was convinced her feet had melted into nubs because she stopped being able to wiggle her toes a while ago. If she dared to open her eyes, the Miqo’te wasn’t sure she’d like what she saw.

Suddenly the rocking stopped, he wasn’t moving anymore. A few moments of tense silence passed with nothing but the sounds of his gut churning away at her body, his steady heartbeat, and her own breathing. Then she felt pressure from all sides, bone-snapping agony. The last sound she managed was a desperate scream- followed by a loud crack.

Wide Gulley slowly uncurled his body, pressing at his stomach and feeling the hard lump of the adventurer’s body to see if it had worked. She wasn’t moving anymore, not even a twitch, and her head felt like it was at an odd angle. He’d tried to cave in her skull to help her pass on so he could digest her plump form in peace, but it felt like all he’d managed was snapping her neck. Still seemed to have done the trick though.

He felt her form through his gut a little longer before deciding it was good enough. If she wasn’t dead, she was paralyzed enough to stop crying and begging, and he honestly didn’t care if she suffered or not. Work was more important than the comfort of his meal. As Kihlu’s meat started to slump off her bones, the miner was back to work again, a tune on his lips while his stomach gurgled away at the former Miqo’te.

True to his word, at the end of the day Wide Gulley returned to the guild with enough ore to satisfy the Concern’s order, Kihlu’s remains little more than a stew of Miqo’te meat, half-digested fur, and the remains of her outfit. The only things still solid were either jewelry or bone- the latter of which was growing more brittle as his stomach tried to grind everything into a uniform paste. For every pint he put away, he ordered a second in unspoken honor of the Keeper woman, sending each drink down to mix with the thick chyme stewing in his gut like he’d promised her during midday.

After three rounds Gulley took the young lady back to his place to rest after a hard day’s work, sleeping easily even as the young woman filtered through his guts, body pulling out anything it determined he could use. The fat of her breasts and ass found themselves adding to the Roegadyn’s gut as his body processed Kihlu. Nutrients adding to his muscular build built up from years of hard back-breaking work. Anything useful was stripped from her- and everything that wasn’t worth his while started building up in Gulley’s rectum.

* * *

By morning his body had taken everything it wanted from the Miqo’te, and the rest of her was begging to leave. Wide Gulley woke up slowly, groggy from the extra liquor he’d drank the night before as he unceremoniously scratched between his legs and made his way to the bathroom of his family home. With little fanfare he plopped down on the throne and began to push. “Nnf- you went down so easily, I thought you’d come out just as- ugh… Smooth…” A few small chunks of Kihlu plopped into the water under him, if he bothered to look he’d notice what was keeping it from being a thick uniform log was how much fur and hempen fiber had settled in his stomach before the rest of her had followed.

After the first few bits and a trumpeting fart, the former guild member started to behave much more. “There we go, just like that.” He almost shivered as a thick log of former Miqo’te slid between his cheeks, relaxing as she began to coil in the massive chamberpot beneath him. Her bones seemingly pulverized in his powerful stomach overnight, mixing in his stomach with the rest of her meat and filtering through just fine. Of course, he was still dumping what was left of a whole woman, most of her filling the chamberpot below him. “I guess you did want out after all, shame more of you didn’t stay behind, adventurer. Then again, you were a shitty miner to begin with.” Even if she couldn’t hear him any more, he felt the primal urge to croon over his accomplishment. He’d turned a proud strong Miqo’te into nothing but nightsoil.

Even better, she was clearly settling just fine into her place as Roe-shit, coming out smooth and easy. Until she suddenly wasn’t, a sharp pain pressed at his behind, stretching his pucker wider than the thickest log of her remains. He let his body try to work it out slowly, until finally whatever it was plopped thickly into the dung below him, followed by a long wet fart and some more looser semi-liquid remains of the young keeper. Once he felt empty the Roegadyn stood to observe his handiwork and maybe figure out what had caused so much pain when the rest of her had come out easy. The answer was half-grinning up at him. A partially crushed skull sat atop Kihlu’s new softer form, staring at him with uniform brown eyes in the place of her former mismatched green and gold. “It’s a good look on you. Shame you don’t smell even half as good as you did yesterday.” He chuckled at his own joke, pulling out his shaft to hose off her broken skull with a stream of warm piss- what was left of his six pints of ale from the night before.

For the first time he considered himself thankful the outhouse the pot got emptied into was deep, if someone fell in they would quickly realize the massive shit pile used to be a person. However once he took the mixture outside and dumped it? Not a soul would know what had happened to Kihlu.

After all, no one had noticed the last six missing adventurers either.


End file.
